Max and the songfics
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: okay i've changed the title and have decided that this will be a series of songfics. read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okie dokie people. you know the drill. or you should by now. I DON'T own MaxRide or any of the songs in my fics unless indicated. got it, got it, good.**

**This is another oneshot. Maybe longer if I get enough reviews. Written by moi, otherwise known and ShaeShae.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

We were flying over Indiana when I pulled my iPod out of my backback and started listening to random songs. It got tiring hearing songs I wan't in the mood for so I sanned through my playlists until I found one that had songs I _always_ in the mood for.

I was some songs that suited me and Max pretty well. I was half way through Kyptonite by 3 doors down, when Max came up next to me.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

The verse cut off all the words that Max had just said to me. She seemed to realise this and so she pulled an earphone out of my ear and place it in hers to see what I was listening to.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite _

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!! 

Once those three verses finished she smiled. So I smiled.

A few hours later when we landed Max was still smiling. Once everyone was asleep except for me and Max, she came over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. "Hey, what you still doing up?" She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Couldn't sleep," I nodded understandingly and said, "Need some help?" She nodded and said tiridly, "Yep," I chuckled, but before she could ask why I said, "I thought that I was the one who gave short answers. You keep this up and I won't be the strong, silent type anymore, now will I?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But you'll still be the strong type." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "You don't need Kryptonite to be my superman, and I'll always be there to hold your hand." As she got up to leave, I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into my lap, "Oh, really?" She nodded and kissed me, "Really. And without you I would be dead. Good night Superman." She went back to her place a meter or two to my left. So she did know the rest of that song.

The next morning as we took off, Max and I looked at each other and nodded. We broke into song.

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon _

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!! 

The whole flock looked at us as we sang but we stuck close and just kept singing. That was the happiest flight I'd ever had. Until. _They_ showed up. With _him_ in the lead.

* * *

**I know that i'ts prob really lame but I wrote it in ten minutes. Give me a break. And i'm not afraid to admit it 3 doors down is and awesome band. so is 3 days grace. Oh just so you that song was Kryptonite by 3 doors down. review if you want. I hope you do. I doesn't have to be anything nice or long, maybe just a suggestion for another song I could use for another songfic. Anything at all. **

**-ShaeShae-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok. I don't own MaxRide or the songs I use. 'Cos one, I ain't male, two, I ain't middle age, three I don't own a guitar or mic like many of people in the bands I listen to. And three, well there ain't a three yet so yeah.**

**Ari: Can we get the show on the road already. I would like to beat Maxie to a pulp _before_ my eighth birthday.**

**Me: What the heck? How did you get here?**

**Ari: Don't ask. Just get on with the story.**

**Me: Ok. Guys we're just goin' to start the story, and if you have a mobile near by could you call for back up.**

**Ari: Don't bother I'm leaving as soon as you start the story. But before the pain-in-my-butt flock can get away.**

**Me: Right. ok. And let the story begin.**

**Ari: 'bout time.**

**Me: Shut up dog breath. Oh shit. Hey look there go the flock. (wipes sweat off of forhead). Phew, that was close.**

* * *

_Previously on 'Max's Superman'_

The whole flock looked at us as we sang but we stuck close and just kept singing. That was the happiest flight I'd ever had. Until. _They_ showed up. With _him_ in the lead.

_Presently on 'Max's Superman'_

**Fang POV (Yes I know. But this songfic is going to be mostly if not all in Fang's POV)**

The Erasers rushed towards us **(A/N: I think Erasers fly. It said so in the begining of the second book.)** I didn't think about it. I flapped my wings raced towards _them_. I threw a roundhouse kick at an Eraser's chest and heard a satisfying 'oof' as the air rushed out of him. I looked down expecting to see the Eraser falling but instead I saw trees. I looked back up and saw the Eraser I had kicked in the chest looking down at the ground as well. All I could think was, 'What the fu...'

The Eraser looked at me with a stupid look on his face, looked down again and looked back up at me. He pointed to the ground and looked at me, clearly confused as to why we were looking at the ground when all that there was was trees. What and idiot. I punched him hard in the nose and then kicked him in the stomach. **(A/N: Personally I don't see how they could actually _fight_ while flying. It's just really hard to picture. Everytime I try to picture it they look like the're practising for the ballet. It looks really strange. Anyways, back to the story.)**

As I beat up another three Erasers (there must have been only about 25) this song came to my head even though I've only heard it about twice and that was when I was just after we had escaped the school with Jeb and I found this 5IVE cd in the cd rack.

_Buddy you're a boy  
Make a big noise playin' in the street  
Gonna be a big man some day  
You got blood on your face, big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place _

_singing __We will, we will rock you (ha ha)  
We will, we will rock you_

Two more down. I looked around at the flock and saw that they were doing pretty good. Wait where was Ari? That's when I saw him. He was sneaking up behind Max. Trying to attack her from behind. Not on my watch body. I raced towards him ant tackled him. **(A/N:Not sure if you can do this while flying but Fang can).**

_Keep the beat up, why, I'm gonna turn your heat up  
Gonna get you on the floor, gonna turn your feet up  
Rockin' you, like I never rocked you before  
Like the way I do, got you screamin' for more_

_We're causin' utter devastation  
When we steppin' to the place  
You better believe that you can see  
We're gonna rock and never stop And here we go again  
Hit you with the flow again  
Kick it up the second time around  
we'll bring it on again - shout it up_

I did a roundhouse kick to his chest and the punch him in the nose. I sucker punched me in the stomach and I punched him in the jaw. This kept up for a while until I decided to just kick him in the head and get it over with.

_We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you _

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go 

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

_Buddy you're an old man, poor man,  
Pleading With you're eyes  
Gonna make you something some day  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place _

singing We will, we will rock you (ha ha)  
We will, we will rock you 

He yelled retreat and I couldn't help but yell, 'Coward,' after him. He'd rather run then stay and fight and that in my books is a coward. "Fang, that was unnercassary." I heard Max scold behind me. I spun around and said, "Don't sneak up on me, woman. Jeeze, running away from a guy is one thing but sneaking up on them is another." She just smiled and said, "Awww. Did little ole' Maxie scare big strong Fang?" I grinned sarcastically at her, "No, you just...snuck up on me, that's all." She nodded and tried to hold back laughter.

I heard the rest of the flock trying to do the same. I put my arms around Max's waist and pulled her closer, "Oh, so you think it's funny,do you?" Everyone stopped laughing then including Max, I smiled evily and put a hand behind Max's neck. She seemed to know what I was doing 'cos my lips met hers halfway. It was a long and passionate kiss. And in midair no less.

I heard gagging noises behind me and pulled my lips from Max's and turned my head towards the flock, "May I help you?" I asked sarcastically, "Guys, why don't you land down in that clearing right below us. We'll be down in a minute." Max said to them, they nodded and flew down to the clearing.

"Now, where were we?" I asked her, "Right about..." She didn't get to finished her sentence because I'd smashed my lips agaisn't hers and was kissing her long and hard. "Here." She said when we finially pulled apart.

We landed to see that everyone had already set up camp and that dinner was well under way. Max and I smiled at each other and split up to help around camp.

* * *

**I know i know. Crappy ending but i couldn't think of any other way to end it .And just so you know that song We will rock you by 5IVE. it was either that or Another one bites the dust by Queen. (I couldn't think of any other songs to use and I remembered hearing those songs and a graduation thing. Strange but hey... they couldn't use any good songs. I'll stop talking after these few words. Ta ta.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a song fic about Lissa, Sam and Max. they're about 16. the flock were back in West Virginia and max and sam are goin out.

* * *

**Max Pov**

Sam and i were at one of his friend's partie's. i noticed that he was acting kinda wierd. kind of edgy you might say. he dropped me off at my house after the party. no kiss goodnight no nothing.

**(Chorus A)  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Better say my name **

I called him the next day. He answered and said hi. I told him it was me and all he said was. "oh hi". something was goin down over there and i wanted to know.

**Any other day I would call, you would say  
"Baby how's your day?"  
But today it ain't the same  
Every other word is uh huh, yea okay  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?  
If you took it there, first of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
i'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the thangs  
That you said to me yesterday? **

yesterday he had been just fine greeting me with a kiss and calling me baby. It was only when we got to the party that i noticed he was acting strange.

**(Chorus B)  
I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who  
**

**(Chorus A)  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Better say my name**

i thought about grabbing Nudge, Ella and Angel and heading over there but when i suggested that i come over he said he had to leave. I knew he was talking shit cos when he answered the phone he said he just got in. He said that he was home alone but i knew that it was a lie. I heard someone talking. My eye twitched when i realised it was Lissas voice.

**What's up with this?  
Tell the truth, who you with  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try to change it now  
Sayin' you gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, you said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you  
are at home, by yourself  
When I just heard the voice  
Heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question  
Why do you feel you gotta lie?  
Gettin' caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name**

**(Chorus B)  
I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who**

**(Chorus A)  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Better say my name**

I'd just arrived at his house. I walked straight in to see him and that whore making out on the couch. She was on top of him taking his shirt off. I slammed the door behind me and picked up a vase that was by the door. They turned to see me standing there holding a vase in my hand with a look that could kill. I threw the vase and it missed Sams head by a centimeter crashing into the wall behind them. With that I turned and kicked the door sending it flying off its hinges and onto the front lawn.

**(Where my ladies at) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yea-yeah  
(Can you say that? C'mon) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(I can't hear ya) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the ladies say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah..yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
(All the girls say) Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah**

**(Break it down) Ohh ooohh oh ooh ohhhh  
(D.C., take it to the bridge c'mon)**

From that day forth i would curse the name Sam what-its.

* * *

**k i know that really sucked but i was just listening to that song on da radio and thought about making a songfic. tell me wat u think**

**-Shazza**


	4. Waking The Demon

**Okay the song in this one is Waking The Demon by Bullet for My Valentine. I love this band and this song is awesome. I also like the music video although for some they might find it slightly scary. moving on. Max is watching her flock be tortured and is a little more then slightly peeved. **

**Disclaimer: u know the drill.**

* * *

MAX POV

I watched in horror as my flock screamed out in pain. It took alot for us to scream like that. Why aren't I running to them and getting them away from the pain you might ask, well I'll tell you why. I was being restrained by a heap of Erasers. And there was a glass wall between me and my flock. Worse, it was safety glass which is harder to break. So even if I got away from the Erasers it would take something pretty heavy to break that glass.

**Oh!**

**_Tuck:_ 2, 3, 4!**

**Helpless!  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside!  
You sealed your demise when you  
Took what was mine**

I cursed the Whitecoats over and over as I stood there helplessly watching my flock get tortured. "Are vu ready to revease your friends from vis vain and torture?" Ter Bortch asking me with a sadistic smile. "Not if it means that they'll be experimented on." I snarled back at him. "Zen so ve it. Zey vill die and zu vill die vis zem. Vut not until vu have watched zem zuffer because of ur stupidity."

**Don't try to stop me from avenging this world!  
No voice to be heard**

**_Chorus:_  
Waking the demon!  
Where'd you run to?  
Walking in shadows!  
Watch the blood flow!**

Anger coursed through my blood and made it boil. I felt a monster roar inside me, itching to get out. To wreak havoc on these monsters that were causing harm to my family. _Please Max! Save Us! Please! Help Us! Max, it hurts! It hurts so bad. Max please, help me. Help us! Please Max! Please! _I heard Angel's hurt, scared and tiny voice scream inside my mind. I wanted so badly to clutch my head in pain but my hairy restraints prevented that.

**_Bridge:_  
There's not much longer, so don't try and hide,  
Your body's weakening, walk to the light!  
Those painful times so alone, so ashamed!  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain!**

The monster inside me was screaming to get out. That combined with the screams of agony from my flock made a deafening sound. I fought harder against the Erasers but they didn't budge. Adrenaline started to pump through my vains and I started to snarl and growl. A voice that sounded unlike my own growled at the Erasers holding me, "Let go of me you furry mutts!" They didn't laugh at me like they would have but instead shrunk back slighly but not loosening their hold.

**Caution!  
There's just no limit to the boundaries you push!  
I've warned you but still you just fuck with my mind!  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel!  
Nothing is real!**

Fang looked through the glass wall at me and I stared back into his eyes. There was so much pain in those eyes, tears of pain were running down his cheeks. I threw my head back as a roar erupted from my lips. I felt the Erasers let go of me and the Whitecoats shrink back into the corners of the room. As I walked towards one of the whitecoats I caught my reflection in the glass. My eyes had changed. Where there was ment to be white was now black and my pupil was completly red. My hair had gotten longer and my canine teeth had elongated and gotten much sharper creating sharp, pointy, white, fangs. My nails had become claws so sharp they could cut an Eraser's throat.

**_Chorus:  
_Waking the demon!  
Where'd you run to?  
Walking in shadows!  
Watch the blood flow!**

**_Bridge:  
_There's not much longer, so don't try and hide,  
Your body's weakening, walk to the light!  
Those painful times so alone, so ashamed!  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain!**

I let an evil smile spread across my face and because of my new appearance this scared the whitecoats and Erasers to a whole new level. I ignored the screams and pleas for mercy. The demon inside me had gotten out and wasn't about to go back anytime soon unless it got what it had come for. Blood.

**_Interlude (x2):_  
Breathe for me!  
Don't wake me from this slumber!  
Stay with me!  
Possession taking over!**

**_Breakdown:_ Whoa! Tread!**

**_Guitar solo - Padget_  
_Duet - Padget/Tuck_**

I killed everyone one of them. Every whitecoat, every Eraser, everyone. Everyone except for my flock. They were huddled into a corner Fang in front of them all looking at me as I slaughtered every white coat, every Eraser. I walked over to the corner where Ter Bortch now sat, petrified with fear. As I walked closer he screamed. Pleading for mercy. Begging me to not kill him. But it was too late. It was much too late. I wasn't about to give these damned whitecoats mercy. I wasn't about to let them go. Niether was the demon that had gotten out of the cage that's inside of me.

**_Interlude (x2):  
_Breathe for me!  
Don't wake me from this slumber!  
Stay with me!  
Possession taking over!**

It wasn't until Ter Bortch was dead, his blood spilled that Demon Max released control of my body back to me. Fang approached me carfully, cautious that he might set me off. I smiled a comforting smile and he came to me and caught me in a bone crushing hug. "Thank You Max. Thank you. You and your demon." I felt my demon purr inside me and smiled. Demon Max was satisfied.

**Waking the Demon!**

For Now.

* * *

**Okay that was Waking the Demon by Bullet For My Vallentine. Tell me what you think of it. Loved it. Liked it. Hated it. Alright. You tell me. Reviews are appreciated. they make me happy. and i give you a Cyber Cookie.**

**-ShazzaGirl**


End file.
